


remember me

by angelic_violets



Category: Avengers: Infinity War (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinda Spoilery, it's been forever sorry, sadness up ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_violets/pseuds/angelic_violets
Summary: He placed his hands on either side of her face, gazing at her so tenderly it was as though she was the only thing that mattered. "Be the warrior I know you are, Val.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “We'll see each other again."In which Valkyrie and Loki share a moment during Thanos' attack on the Asgardian survivors. Set during the beginning of Infinity War.





	remember me

48 hours ago, she'd been curled up in Loki's arms, spent, breathing softly as she ran her fingers through his dark hair.

48 hours ago, they'd parted (though with a promise to meet up again—same time, same place) and gone about their way. There was lots to do on the ship filled with so many people. So many things to do, remember, to say.

24 hours ago, he'd broken his promise. But not on purpose. He'd gotten caught up discussing their next moves with Thor and at some point, Heimdall had gotten to telling one of his fantastical stories that had kept the brothers up for most of the evening.

He'd slipped a note under her door, promising to be there just past midnight. At the bottom, before he signed his name, he'd scribbled  _yours_. Was it in lieu of those three little words? Possibly. But Loki was, in fact, hers. He'd wormed his way into her heart despite her better judgement.

And if the note were any indication, she'd done the same with his.

Val wasn't big on smiles. But one appeared on her lips as she folded the note and stuffed it into one of the drawers beside her small cot.

That's when the first explosion came.

The room and everything in it lurched forward, with Valkyrie being thrown from where she’d been sitting and into the nearby wall. It knocked the wind out of her and after a few seconds she unsteadily rose to her feet, eyes wide with terror.

What had hit them?

She threw open the door that led to the hall and heard the panicked screams of Asgardian men, women and children. An acrid smell filled the air and Valkyrie realized smoke was above them. Fire wouldn’t be far behind. She felt a tingle in her throat and instinctively coughed, running out into the fray and tried to calmly guide everyone along, mostly so the young ones wouldn’t get trampled. “Go, hurry! Keep going, head for the escape pods!”

There weren’t many of them, she knew. But it would help save lives. And that was all that mattered in the moment.

As Valkyrie ran she caught a glimpse of someone lying on the ground from her peripheral. She pivoted and turned around when she realized it was Thor. She scrambled over to help him stand, wincing when she saw that he was covered in soot and bruised. “Are you alright?”

Thor nodded, barely. “I’ll be alright.”

Panic suddenly seized her lungs as realization hit her. “Thor—where’s Loki?”

He looked as distraught as she felt. “I don’t know. He’s still on board, he must’ve gotten lost in the fray somehow. But we need to get everyone to the escape pods and as quickly as we can.”

Of course, of course. Loki was smart, he wouldn’t allow himself to be left behind. If anything he was helping others to safety. He’d be able to find them, find her. The important thing, like Thor had said, was to get as many people out alive as they could.

Which proved to be harder when the second explosion came.

This one flung Valkyrie and Thor apart from each other, the brunt of the impact when they landed coming from other Asgardians that were either dead or injured. Valkyrie blacked out for a moment, head buzzing with pain—until she felt someone lift her up by the shoulders and pull her to her feet.

Val tried to open her eyes, tried clearing her vision, but it was difficult. The air had become polluted with smoke and dust, which made breathing almost impossible. Blood trickled from a gash on her left temple all the way down to the top of her ear. Her legs swayed, threatening to give out from under her…

“Val! Val, come on, snap out of it. We have to keep moving.”

Loki’s voice, thick with worry, broke through the haze of her brain and Valkyrie was finally able to focus, vision clearing. Relief flooded her instantly. He looked dirty and battered, but not injured. “Loki, what’s happening–“

“Listen to me.” He cuts off her sentence and the expression in his eyes startles her. Not just fear, but…regret. Hopelessness. “Promise me no matter what happens, you’ll do your best to stay safe.”

She didn’t understand. Didn’t like the finality of his tone. “What are you talking about? We both have to get out of here, we have to help Thor.”

“I can’t. Val—Brunhilde, I’m not going to make it out of this. And all that we’ve shared, I don’t…I don’t want to forget that. So promise me.”

He’d used her given name. This was serious. Val had never seen him look so vulnerable, so filled with grief. Fear gnawed at her gut, mind racing while trying to figure a way out of this. “Stop talking in riddles! Just tell me–“

The ship or what was left of it rumbled, throwing them off kilter. She gripped onto his shoulders to stay steady, and his hands found her waist. In any other situation, her heart would’ve soared at their proximity. Now it just ached.

“I have what Thanos wants.” Loki spoke slowly, deliberately, so that she would comprehend. “I know who he is. I know what he’s trying to do. Thor can find his way out, and Bruce, and you as well. But my reckoning has come, Val. I’m so sorry.”

This was his goodbye, she realized. All the things he’d made her feel, the words they’d shared, it was all turning to dust. Like sand slipping through her fingers. She exhaled a shuddering breath, tears burning her eyes. “Loki, please.” She had no other words to offer, no other things to plead. They were running out of time.

He placed his hands on either side of her face, gazing at her so tenderly it was as though she was the only thing that mattered. "Be the warrior I know you are, Val.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “We'll see each other again."

Her cheeks were wet with tears when he kissed her. She breathed him in, trembling as he pulled her body flush against his frame, praying that this would not be the last time. It couldn’t be the last time.

The embrace was over all too quickly. They separated and her fingers gripped his hand before their arms fell away to their sides. It was time to go. People were still moving in one direction, trying to get to safety. She needed to be one of those people.

Valkyrie steadied herself, wiped her tears, and walked onward. She turned to look over her shoulder as Loki went the opposite way. Their eyes met one last time.

“I love you!” He shouted.

His face got lost in the sea of people before she had the chance to say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey i'm ALREADY an emotional wreck after infinity war so here's some more pain!! 
> 
> joe and anthony russo i hate u btw
> 
> and i miss loki laufeyson. help me.


End file.
